


Knife and Fork

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Masturbation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Catherine and Flayn have a late night snack. But, it's mostly Catherine.





	Knife and Fork

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 15: Food Play)
> 
> This ship was a joke at first but now I'm deadass. This is cute.
> 
> Anyway I can't remember what I listened to for this because I wrote it three weeks ago LMAO

“Hey, Flayn. You wanna have a little late dinner together tonight?”

Flayn looked around the dining hall, checking to see how many people were left. It was just her, Catherine, Raphael, and the monastery servants. It was definitely bare enough that they could run their game. It wasn’t completely empty—those nights were the best kind—but it was empty enough. After all, Catherine had proposed it, so she had probably scoped the area herself.

Their relationship hadn’t gone farther than that, but every time, Flayn got excited at the thought of something more. At first, it was only Flayn who was initiating. Catherine would just agree if she was hungry (which was the norm) or disagree if she wasn’t (which was rare and sort of worrying). After a while, though, Catherine started to come for Flayn, inviting her to dinner. It usually didn’t go much past that: they’d eat together, and Flayn would have the joy of watching her.

But they’d settled into a routine as of late, one that Flayn was starting to enjoy. They’d start in the mess hall, late at night, with heaps of snacks. Of course, Flayn only ate some cookies and fruits here and there, leaving the rest for Catherine. The best part about it all was that no matter how much Catherine ate, she still managed to keep off weight. Flayn wouldn’t have  _ minded _ a little pudge, but Catherine just put down food without gaining a pound.

It wasn’t the gaining (or lackthereof) that enticed Flayn, though. It was the eating. It was watching as Catherine shoveled down plate after plate, even when it was getting kind of clear that she was physically full. Once, Flayn had asked about it, asked if Catherine was really okay with continuing to eat when she felt full.

“I’m a-okay,” Catherine had said. “That’s just my  _ first _ stomach that’s full.”

That had been some weeks ago, though, and Catherine’s hunger was only starting to increase. Flayn sometimes found her eating more than usual (which was already a lot) even when they weren’t eating together, and it was hard to only watch in passing instead of sitting down to enjoy the show.

But that night, Catherine was all for Flayn. They found a nice seat in the corner of the mess hall, starting off with the leftovers from dinner. A cut of steak for the both of them, some potatoes, and asparagus. Simple...but it was only a start.

“We came just in time,” Catherine said. “Any hot food after this gets kinda subpar. Not like I’d complain about a meal.”

“The poor chefs must be so tired,” Flayn said. Catherine shook her head, but chuckled. “Truly! I wish I could help them. But when it comes to cooking, I am just so...”

“Don’t worry about it, Flayn. Even I can’t cook, and I  _ love _ to eat,” Catherine said. That last part sounded almost  _ too  _ excited, but she wasn’t faking it. Flayn knew that. “Speaking of eating...you mind if I dig in?”

“Please do. Sorry to bore you with idle chatter.”

Remarks like that usually had Catherine reassuring Flayn, telling her that she wasn’t a bother or a bore, but Catherine knew that eating away at her dish would be enough of a reassurance. She picked up her knife and fork, starting at the steak. Of course, the meat. That was the best part to begin with; Flayn didn’t know if Catherine knew that or not, but starting like that made her tremble. Flayn started to push her mashed potatoes around, keeping up appearances, but she wasn’t going to eat it. Her portion was for Catherine.

After the steak was eaten, so fast that Flayn thought Catherine would choke, next came the asparagus. Those were longer, harder to fit in in one bite, but Catherine didn’t bother cutting them. Instead, Flayn watched her slurp them up, her lips coated in the oil they’d been cooked in. It was slovenly. Flayn liked it that way.

Then came the potatoes. The most filling part, arguably the most fattening. Catherine loved potatoes. Flayn was starting to pick out her preferences, and it started at potatoes. Catherine devoured those quickly, leaving her plate empty. Flayn had only taken one bite, and she felt guilty about that one. “You’ve hardly touched your food, Flayn,” Catherine said. Her tone was a bit teasing.

“I’m not all that hungry...you can have my portion, if you want.”

Catherine raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s fine,” Flayn said. She pushed her plate forward, and Catherine took it, eating Flayn’s food with the same vigor that she had eaten her own. Meat, asparagus, potatoes, all down the hatch. Flayn was severely underage in the rest of the monastery’s eyes in order to keep up appearances, so she had a glass of water. Catherine, however, had managed to secure some beer, and downed it eagerly once she finished Flayn’s plate. “Are you full?”

“Not quite,” Catherine said, leaning back and patting her stomach. “This wasn’t a bad start, though.”

“We could get some dessert,” Flayn suggested.

“Yeah, sure. You wanna go to my room? I think they’re about to start closing up shop down here.”

“Y-yes, that’s fine,” Flayn said. She’d never been to Catherine’s room before, most definitely not for...that. At the very least, their interactions were confined to the watching in public, because Flayn couldn’t pull anything else off. She wasn’t sure how Catherine reacted to it all, sexually. But if Catherine was inviting her to a more private area... “Since you are not full yet, I will get a dessert platter for you to take to your room.”

“Bring me another glass of beer, too, would you?”

Flayn blushed, hurrying over to the dessert table. The perfect world for Flayn would be waiting for Catherine to come home from work, looking at recipe books all day. Then Flayn would make a big feast for her, serving her whatever food she wanted, however much she wanted. When Catherine was  _ finally _ full, they’d make love all night.

Of course, Flayn saved that for her fantasies, on the nights when she was feeling antsy and Catherine wasn’t around. It was the ideal, though, and Catherine inviting her to her room was a baby step. 

Flayn piled cookies and cake and pie on the plate, hoping the servers wouldn’t notice her generous portioning. Then, she smuggled a glass of beer for Catherine to sip on (or chug). Catherine was already standing by the door when Flayn had finished. She took the beer, throwing an arm around Flayn’s shoulders as they walked. Catherine hardly ever got drunk, at least not while Flayn was around. But her body loosened up, she started to walk with more of a swagger than usual. She was more chatty and braggy than usual. And handsy. That wasn’t often, and Flayn liked it. She’d caress Flayn’s shoulder, fiddle with her hair.

The walk there was short, though. Catherine unlocked the door, then lit a lamp. “You can sit anywhere,” Catherine said. There was a little round table with two chairs, and then the bed. Flayn sat at one of the table’s chairs, setting the platter down on the table. Catherine sat, too, but not before she took her armor and boots off. Her shirt was short-sleeved, so Flayn could see the muscles in her forearms. 

Flayn felt the familiar tightness in her stomach, the shortness of breath. Thanks to Catherine’s bottomless stomach, arousal was a feeling she knew well. Catherine started to dig into her dessert, picking up her fork and taking a bite of cheesecake. She let out a moan as she did so, closing her eyes and smiling around her mouthful of food. Flayn didn’t realize until Catherine stopped eating that she had moaned too.

Catherine set her fork down and swallowed the cheesecake in her mouth. Then, with an awkward chuckle, she said, “Flayn...?”

“Sorry,” Flayn said.

“No. It’s fine. I mean, I knew what this did for you before I invited you here,” Catherine said. Of course she did. Flayn hadn’t tried to  _ hide _ it, but it wasn’t something they’d ever directly mentioned. “Hey. If this is turning you on or whatever...you can take care of it, if you want. I’ll keep eating. That’s what you want to see, right?”

Flayn’s lips parted in shock. It seemed like a practical joke, but Catherine’s face was completely serious. “I-I do not mean to...I certainly enjoy your company, as well, so please do not—”

“C’mon, Flayn. We all have a little something that gets us off,” Catherine said. “And it just so happens that  _ I _ like it when cute girls get off to  _ me. _ So how about I keep eating, and you can show me just how much you like it? If you don’t wanna, that’s fine, but you seem like you’re getting a little anxious over there.”

Anxious? What an understatement. Flayn was soaking through her panties, and it was all because Catherine was humoring her, allowing her to. Flayn, under the table, pushed up her skirt. She pulled down her leggings, averting her eyes as she did so. However, when she heard the clink of the fork against the plate, she looked up again. Catherine met her gaze, but kept eating. She was still working on the cheesecake, but it wouldn’t be there for long.

Flayn was right, her panties were ruined. She didn’t bother pulling them down or to the side. Her hand dipped into them, sought out her clit. Catherine’s eyes flicked downwards, trying to catch a peek, but it was hidden beneath the table. There was hunger in her face. Flayn scooted her chair backwards so Catherine could see, and Catherine began to stuff her face again.

Once the cake was gone, Flayn pressed a finger inside of herself. Catherine went for the pie, blueberry. “I’m getting a little full,” Catherine admitted, “but I’m gonna try and put this down for you, princess.”

The pet name! Flayn was going to lose her mind. She went back to her domestic fantasy, the idea of Catherine coming home to her meals and thanking her before digging in. “J-just the pie, that might do it,” Flayn said.

“Yeah? What about the cookies? I could fit those.”

Catherine seemed to be proud of herself, almost, finishing off the pie as Flayn put another finger in herself. Her masturbation was obvious, by then. Catherine could hear the schlicking noises, Flayn was sure. There were five sugar cookies, and Catherine munched on them happily. One hand was on her stomach, the other was holding a cookie until it was finished then picking up the next. She was quick, ravenous, and Flayn had to move her fingers faster to keep up. The room felt hot, too hot.

Catherine got down to the last cookie, and Flayn was clutching the edge of the table. “Catherine,” she whimpered.

“You really like this, huh, Flayn? I’ll finish this off for you, then,” Catherine said. She picked up the last cookie, and Flayn could tell that she was full by then, but she stuffed it past her lips anyway, and Flayn was grinding her clit against her palm, she was  _ so fucking close— _

She bowed her head, shutting her eyes so she didn’t have to see Catherine’s face. Her climax wracked her body. Her heart felt so full, so  _ full, _ and she wondered if Catherine felt the same way when she was finishing her meal. It felt so overwhelming, so  _ good. _ Flayn’s thighs clenched around her hand. She tried to quiet her cries of pleasure, but knowing that Catherine was watching her, enjoying watching her.

As Flayn tried to calm herself, steadying her breathing, she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned around with a jolt, and saw that Catherine was behind her chair, smiling knowingly. “How was that? Heh. It’s kinda amazing you can get so turned on just from me doing what I do best. Well, second best, next to swordplay.”

“It’s...it’s because you’re so...” 

Flayn tried lamely to explain herself, but Catherine’s hands were still on her shoulders, and her hand was still under her skirt, and she couldn’t think. “Don’t worry about explaining it. I’m starting to like it too, not gonna lie,” Catherine said. Her voice was low. Flayn wondered if Catherine was as wet as she was. “Not as much as you, though, right?” Flayn blushed silently, pulling her fingers out of her underwear bashfully. “Damn...you’re drenched. Tell you what, Flayn. I’m not quite full yet. How about you hop up on my bed and I can finish off my dessert?”


End file.
